A New Life
by whiteflower122
Summary: Sequel to My Decepticon Guardian. Warning! Rating might go up in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful and quiet day in Detroit, Michigan. People buzzing back and forth rushing to their jobs, and robots cleaning up the streets. So far everything seems to be going pretty well until-

"Help! Somebody stop him!" yelled a bank accouter as a sudden orange flash zipped out of the bank.

"Man, that was way too easy!" laughed Nanosec as he quickly rolled his way down the street in his speed suit.

It looked like he was going to get away until his path was blocked by the Autobots. Nanosec skidded to a stop then quickly turned the other way. But the Autobots were in hot pursuit.

Bumblebee being faster then the other pulled ahead and was able to pull right next to Nanosec.

"Pull over!" he commanded.

"In your dreams lemonhead!" Nanosec accelerated himself even more away from the Autobots.

He smiled smugly to himself as he thought there was no way they could catch him now. But his smile faded as he looked up and saw a jet flying directly above him. The jet pulled up a little farther ahead of him and then transformed in front of him.

It was Blitzwing he had recently quit the Decepticons and joined the Autobots instead. It has been nearly a month since he made this decision and so far he hadn't really regretted making it. Nothing had really changed about him though the only real change was the new Autobot symbol on his chest plate.

"It would be wise for you to surrender, human." He said as he lowered his cannons to fire.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do if I don't?" questioned Nanosec

"This" Blitzwing fired his cannons shooting a ray of ice at the ground causing Nanosec to slip as he tired to retain his balance on the now slippery ground.

Before Nanosec try to zoom off the ice a pink magnetic energy grabbed the wheel of his feet and hoisted him off the ground.

"Good work, Ratchet. You too, Blitzwing" commented Optimus

Even though he didn't show it Blitzwing was smiling on the inside. It felt so strange to be praised since no one had ever done it to him before. Sure the first few weeks of being an Autobot were hard because he wasn't use to it and the fact that the Autobots didn't really trust him at first. It also didn't go so well because he struggled with the whole working together as a team which had caused a few previous criminals to escape, but he eventually was getting the hang of it.

Just then Captain Fanzone along with the rest of his police force showed up. He eyed the layer of ice in the street with disgust.

"Can't you Autobots stop someone without making a mess of the city?" He grumbled angrily

"Sorry Captain Fanzone,but it was necessary in order to stop Nanosec" Optimus apologized

"This is way I hate machines", Fanzone mumbles to himself," Well as long as you caught him I guess I can let this one slid."

Ratchet handed Nanosec down to Fanzone, who quickly put some handcuffs on him.

"...Thank you Autobots" Fanzone said to them, but he still eyed Blitzwing with suspicion.

It was no surprise to anyone really Fanzone along with pretty much everyone in the city was shocked when the Autobots announced that Blitzwing was now a part of their group and some people were still trying to get use to the fact.

As Captain Fanzone left to take Nanosec to jail it was the Autobots turn to leave.

"Alright Autobots lets go home. Transform and Roll out!" commanded Optimus

As everyone turned into their vehicle modes, Blitzwing turned to Optimus.

"You all go ahead I'm going to go check up on Jena. I'll meet back at the base later"

Optimus nodded at him and then left along with the other Autobots to go home. While Blitzwing turned the other way towards Sumdac Towers.

Meanwhile at Sumdac Towers-

After Blitzwing had asked to first join the Autobots Jena quickly got herself back into her work. Knowing that she would have to worry as much as she use to when he was a Decepticon. Jena and Professor Sumdac were currently working on the ray gun that had turned Blitzwing into a robot in the first place.

"I think that should about do it, Professor" Jena said as she turned one final nut onto a blot.

"Good now we just need to give it a test run" said Professor Sumdac

Even though Blitzwing had chosen to stay as a robot Jena thought it would be a good idea to try and fix the machine anyway since Blitzwing had kinda crushed it when he transformed and it seem like such a waste to just let it sit there and rust.

"What are we going to use to test it" Jena asked as she looked carefully over the machine again to make sure there were no mistakes.

"I was thinking that we should start out with something small like a plant perhaps" Professor Sumdac walked over to his desk to get the plant that was to be their test subject.

Just then Jena heard a knocking at the window. She turned to see it was Blitzwing hovering outside. She opened the window to talk to him.

"Hey Blitzwing"

"Hello Jena, how has your day been?"

"Its been going pretty good so far how about you?"

"Good as well, we managed to stop some thief named Nanosec"

"That's good to hear, I told you that you would get the hang of this whole Autobot stuff."

Blitzwing had to admit that he was grateful for Jena to always encourage him not to give up when things didn't start out so good for him. It was nice that someone had faith in him. Blitzwing turned his attention to the machine behind her.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh it's the same ray gun that turned you into a robot. We just about to give it a test run wanna watch?"

Blitzwing nodded he really didn't have anything else to do so there seem to be no harm in wanting to watch.

Jena took the plant from the Professor and placed it in alignment of the ray gun. Then she quickly took a few steps back and placed her goggles on. The Professor placed on his own goggles and typed in to code for the machine to turn on. Once the code were in he pressed a red button and the machine started to glow as it charged to fire.

But as soon as it seem like it was going to go off it suddenly stopped.

"Huh that is very strange are you sure that nothing was loose when you checked it, Jena?"

"I'm positive" Jena removed her goggles and walked up the plant to examine it to see if there was any change.

Professor Sumdac looked at the main circuitry of the ray gun and he noticed that there was a cable out of place. But as he pulled the cable back in he accidently hit the on switch and the machine once again prepared to fire. He gasped as he saw that Jena was in the ray's line of fire.

"Jena! Get out of the way!" he cried

Jena let out a startled gasp as she saw the ray's glowing tip pointed right at her. Blitzwing tried to reach in to pull her out of the way. But it was too late the gun had already been fired off.

Jena let out a pain grunt as the beam of light hit her and forced her to fly backwards a few feet. She could hear to sound the Professor and Blitzwing calling her name, but she found it impossible to speak or even move.

Her vision was starting to give out on her, all sound around her was muffled, it was getting harder to stay wake. She wanted to do something but her body seem to stop listening to her.

_'Blitzwing'_ was her last thought before darkness that had surrounded her swallowed her body completely whole...


	2. Chapter 2

Jena slowly started to open her eyes as she was finally waking up from what seem to be in a never ending sleep. Jena wasn't really sure what to think at first, but at least she knew that she was still alive. But even though she felt fine, she couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with her.

The first thing she noticed that when she opened her eyes everything looked so clear. This was weird for her because she was near-sighted. Jena found this out when she was back in high school and her teacher once put her in the back of the room and she noticed she had a hard time seeing the board unless she squinted her eyes. But now it's like she could see every outline of everything around her.

The next thing she noticed is that her body felt really heavy it was like someone had dropped a mountain on top of her. She also felt like she couldn't feel her limbs quite right, it felt strange when she tired to move them. She lifted a hand to her aching head, but froze when she heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

Jena jolted up in surprise and started panting heavily hoping that she was having some nightmare and would wake up soon.

"Oh Jena! Thank goodness you are alright."

Jena heard Professor Sumdac voice but she couldn't see him for some reason. Only when she looked down did she manage to find him. But wait Jena knew she was slightly taller then the Professor but now he looked like an ant.

"Professor Sum-" She stopped in midsentence and her hands flew up to her mouth when she realized something was wrong with her voice. It sounded like her, but there was a metallic edge to it.

"Jena you might want to look in...What are they called?....Mirrors?"

Jena turned her head to see Blitzwing, but it couldn't be him she would always have to look up to him to talk to him. But now she still had to look up slightly, but not as much as she use to. She noticed that he had a very concerned look on his face.

She took his and looked at the large mirror that was hanging on the other side of the room.

"W...what happened to me?'

Jena was in complete shock as she looked at her reflection, but there was one problem it didn't look anything like her.

She was a robot with midnight blue armor that had decorative white lines along her chassis and legs. The only part of her that wasn't blue was her face, hands, neck and her thighs. They still had her light brown skin that she had as a human. Her hands kind of scared her now, her once long finger nailed hands now looked like razor-sharp claws. She noticed that her feet were different as well; they now looked like she was wearing high heels. The top of her head were her long dark brown hair once was now was replaced with metal that same dark color but it looked like it was in a low ponytail with a stray piece of metal in her face. She also had full rosy colored lips. But what shocked Jena the most was her eyes. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now a bright baby blue with dark lines underneath them making them appear to glow in the dim lighting.

Jena wasn't sure what to do or say, but that all stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was Blitzwing.

"Jena I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise I will help you in anyway I can."

Jena couldn't say anything; she just hugged Blitziwing a sobbed quietly in his chest. Blitzwing hugged her and ran his hands down her back to try and soothe her.

_'Of all the things that had to happening. Why did something like this happening to her?'_ Blitzwing thought had he continued to comfort Jena.


	3. Chapter 3

After Blitzwing let Jena cry a little she finally started to calm down. He told her that it was probably a good idea to tell the Autobots about this just because they could probably help her more with this new experience.

But there was one problem they both had no idea how they were going to get back. Finding an answer didn't take too long because as soon as Jena took less then two steps, she found herself floating off the ground. There seem to be some anti-gravity pulse in her feet that allowed her to fly. And though Jena was scared to try to fly, Blitzwing reinsured her that he would stay close to her incase anything went wrong.

Flying back to the Autobot base was kind of scary at first, but Jena got use to it pretty quickly. It was actually kind of nice, the gentle wind running along her body, and the view of the entire city from above was just amazing.

When they finally arrived at the base, the Autobots were surprised to see what they called a fembot with Blitzwing, but it turned even more shocking when they found out it was really Jena. Jena kind of left the room as Blitzwing continued to talk to the Autobots. She headed into Sari's room and sat down on the floor.

This was so much too take in and although it seem pretty cool to be a robot. Jena was more worried about what would happen if her parents see her like this. What if they thought she was some kind of monster? What if they didn't want to be with her anymore? What if-

"Ahh! Who are you?"

Jena snapped out of her thoughts to see Sari with a horrified look on her face.

"Sari calm down it's me, Jena"

Sari's face went into shock "Jena?"

Jena set her servo down for Sari to climb on it, once she was on Jena lifted her up to that they were face level with each other.

"Hey Sari" she says with a small smile

"Jena you're a robot now?"

"Yeah I-"

"That's so cool!" Sari squealed with excitement

"You mean you still like me?" Jena asked quietly

"Of course I do, no matter how you change you're still Jena and you'll always be my friend."

Jena smiled warmly at her friend and hugged her gently to her chassis "Thanks Sari"

"No problem Jena" Hugging her back

Just then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both turned to see Blitzwing in the doorway.

"Sorry for interrupting but I need to talk to you about something Jena in private."

Jena nodded and put Sari back on the ground, who left the room to give them some alone time.

"Jena as you know I told the Autobots about what happened to you and they have all agreed that we would like you to be an Autobot."

Jena's optics widened in shock "Me? An Autobot? Really?"

"Yes that is if you want to"

"....Yeah I like that. Besides who to help me with all this robot stuff then you and the other Autobots?"

"Good I will go tell them the news" he turned to leave

Jena caught a hold onto his servo "Blitzwing"

"Yes, Jena?"

Jena suddenly pulled him into a hug "Thanks for helping me out"

Blitzwing was stunned by the sudden contact, but he manage to hug back "Your welcome"

"Come lets go tell the others" Jena pulled him by his servo to lead him out of the room

Blitzwing was glad that her mood had been lifted a little, but what he didn't understand was why was it when she hugged him his spark started to flutter in his chassis?

So after agreeing to their terms and given an Autobots symbol to wear, Jena was now officially an Autobot. Optimus told her that in the morning Prowl would be helping her with her combat training. For the night Jena stayed in Sari's room, which Sari didn't mind she was just glad to have another girl hanging around even if she was a robot. Ratchet and Bulkhead had put in a berth for Jena to sleep on.

The next morning Jena woke up and headed to Prowl's room to get ready for her training, but when she opened the door she saw no one was there.

"Prowl?" She looked all over his room, but there seem to be no trace of him anywhere.

'Maybe he's already in the training room' she thought

She turned to head out to door when suddenly Prowl had jumped down from out of no where causing her to yell and jump back in shock.

"Prowl! You scared me half to death!" Her servos were on her chest plate trying to slow down her rapidly beating spark.

"Sorry I thought that you were Bumblebee. Anyway shall we begin your training?"

"Sure lets go"

For the next few hours Jena and Prowl stayed in the training room sparing with each other. Surprisly Jena was able to keep up with him; she was just as quick and agile as he was. But her real power showed when Prowl threw his shrunken at her and she blasted them with a blue energy that she threw out of her servo. When this happened Jena tested it a little farther by flying up above him and firing blue orbs rapidly out of her servos. But he managed to dodge each and everyone of them that came his way.

After a while they decided to take a break. Prowl commented that she was making some good progress, it caused her to blush slightly and she thanked him for all his help. When they were going to start training again, Blitzwing decided to watch them.

Blitzwing had to admit that Jena's skills were progressing quite well; he couldn't help but feel happy for her. But something was brothering him, ever since she started to train with Prowl she would spend more time with Prowl then with him. He missed how they would spend time together. But he really didn't like how close Prowl seem to be getting with Jena it was very annoying.

_'What gave him the idea to be so close to her Jena is smart, kind and beautiful she deserves better then hi-",_ He paused in his thoughts, _'Wait.. beautiful? Where did that come from?'_ In one part of his mind Hothead was mumbling something he couldn't hear, but Icy guessed it had something to do with what he had thought. While Random was giggling madly in the other part of his mind. Icy wasn't sure if he wanted to know what his younger sibling was thinking.

That afternoon Blitzwing decided to talk to Jena since it was one of the only times that Prowl wasn't around.

"Hey Blitz"

"Hello Jena. How is your training going?"

"Its going really well, Prowl's been a real big help."

Blitzwing had to stop himself from growling when she mentioned Prowl.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah *Yawn* Hey I'm going to bed night Blitzwing" She said with a small smile

Blitzwing felt that odd flutter in his chest again when she smiled at him "Good night Jena"

Jena left the room leaving Blitzwing alone with his thoughts.

_'What is happening to me? Why do I hate that Prowl is around her so much? Am I jealous? Why do I feel so happy when I'm around Jena? Am I in love with her? NO! I can't be in love she is my friend and that's all she'll ever be.'_

Blitzwing headed towards his room for some much needed recharge to try and clear his mind about these strange feelings that he was experiencing.

Later on that Night...

Jena woke up unable to sleep she had too much on her mind. So she decided to go outside to get some fresh air. She sneaked quietly out of the base so not to wake the others and then she flew right out of the base.

Jena landed in the park because it was usually were she went when she wanted to think things over. She stared at the starry night thinking how beautiful the city was at night. She stayed there for a while until she decided that it was time to head back.

She turned around to leave, but she bumped into something. Thinking it was Blitzwing or one of the Autobots she thought she should probably apologize

"Ow! Sorry I didn't see you the-" She stopped in midsentence when she saw it wasn't Blitzwing or the Autobots.

It couldn't be them because the none of the Autobots had a hook for a hand.

"Wha-" she didn't finish her sentence since the strange mech hit her hard enough to knock her out. He picked her up with little effort and carried her back to his ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Might have some minor sexual content not suited for children under 16**

Sari woke up early in the morning hoping to maybe play with Jena before she had to go do more training with Prowl.

"Hey Jen-" Sari stopped when she saw that Jena wasn't in the room.

'Guess she wanted to get a head start on her training maybe I'll go watch" Sari thought as she quickly changed into her clothes and headed towards the training room. Before she got there she ran into Prowl.

"Good Morning Sari"

"Hey Prowl, can I watch you and Jena train?"

Prowl shrugs "I don't see why not I just have to go get her first."

"What are you talking about? She wasn't in my room when I woke up so I thought she was with you."

Prowl gave her a confused look "No I just woke up as well and I haven't seen her."

"But if she's not with me and she's not with you then were is she?"

"Perhaps some else knows where she is." Prowl and Sari head for the living room were everyone else was already up.

"Has anyone seen Jena this morning?" asked Prowl

"Kid wasn't in her room?" Ratchet asked

"No doesn't anyone know where she is?"

"I'll check the cameras to see if she left the base." said Optimus

Everyone turned their attention to the screen as sure enough it showed Jena leaving the base around 2 in the morning.

"Okay we know she left, but why didn't she come back?" asked Bulkhead.

"I'm sure she just went out for some fresh air, after all she still trying to take in being a robot" Optimus tries to sound reasonable.

"Has anyone tired her comm link?" asked Prowl

"I'll try." Optimus raises his servo to his comm link, " Jena can you hear me?"

Everyone listened carefully for Jena's voice but there was nothing but static.

Blitzwing was really worried now what if something bad happened to her? " I think we need to go out and look for her."

"Blitzwing right. Autobots, transform and rollout!"

All the Autobots zoomed out of the base and started to split up to look for Jena. They could only pray to Primus that she was okay.

Meanwhile with Jena...

She was finally starting to wake up after the strange encounter with that weird mech. Jena onlined her optics to see a bright light shining down on her. She tried to sit up but soon realized that her entire body was strapped down to a table.

She starts to panic a bit and tries to struggle to get free, but the cables were too strong for her. She tried to see with maybe her powers could get her free, but as soon as she activated them, they fizzled out like a light blub.

"There's really no point in even trying, kid." she heard a gruff, baritone voice that sent chills throughout her body.

She looked up slightly to see the mech that had knocked her out in the park. He looked even more freighting now that she got a good look at him.

"W...Who are you?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice

The mech walked over and stood beside the table she was trapped on. He gave her a lopsided smirk causing her to shudder slightly.

"Names Lockdown, kid"

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh it's not what I want. Its want Megatron wants with you."

Jena's optics widen is shock "Megatron!? What does he want me for?"

"Don't know what he wants with some fembot, but I can take a pretty good guess.' His optics ran up and down her frame

Jena didn't like how he was looking at her, he looked like he was going to eat her. She suddenly tensed when he touched her thigh with his hook.

He gives her a smug smile "You know Megatron wants you in one piece, but I don't think he'll mind if I play with you a bit."

Jena's spark was pulsing rapidly in her chest this situation was turning from bad to worse. Her struggles increase as Lockdown climb onto the table, his larger frame dominating her smaller one.

Jena starts shaking as Lockdown sets his weight on her. "There no need to look so scared, sweetie. I promise I'll take good care of you."

Jena turns her head cause if she didn't their lips would have touched.

Lockdown chuckles as he lets his optics wander her frame once more. "Hmm, such a pretty little femme. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Lockdown leans down to try and kiss her, but Jena turns her head away again and he kisses her cheek instead. He laughs at her attempt to avoid him and starts kissing her jawline.

"Come on, beautiful give me a proper kiss."

"No get off of me!" she yells

"Now why would I do that?"

Lockdown starts to get tired of her struggles; he grabs her face into his good hand and forces her to look at him. He really liked seeing her pretty blue optics filled with terror it only made it more fun for him. Jena whimpers as he leans forward again, she could practically feel the lust coming off him.

"No! Please stop!" She begs

He ignores her pleading and gives her a rough kiss. Jena lets out a muffled protest as he kissed her. Lockdown on the other hand was enjoying himself, her lips were so soft and warm against his own. He runs his glossa over her bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss, but Jena clamps her mouth down shut.

Lockdown finally pulls away from her, letting Jena intake some air. He licks his lips and moves for another kiss. He pauses just as their lips almost touched, waiting for just the right moment.

"Get off m-" Jena didn't finish because that what Lockdown wanted. He wanted her to yell at him to take advantage of her open mouth. He forces his glossa in her mouth and starts to move it around.

Jena panics as his thick, long glossa explores her mouth, she feels him stroke her own glossa trying to coax her to join him. Jena refuses, but starts to cry her first kiss was been stolen by some sick, twisted bounty hunter.

Lockdown pulls away, "Hmm you taste so sweet", he licks his lips to savor the taste until he notices she was crying.

"Don't cry, darling, I'll be gentle" licking off the tears staining her face.

Lockdown moves his mouth to her neck and starts kissing, licking and nibbling on it. Jena continues to struggle, but it wasn't doing her any good.

"Please, please don't do this" she sobs

Lockdown ignores her again and starts to move his servo and hook a little lower to her legs. Jena continues to beg him to stop as he touches her thighs.

"What wrong sweetie? You've never interface before? He mumbles into her neck.

Jena blushes with embarrassment at his question. Lockdown chuckles darkly as this.

"Virgin metal huh?", he kisses her heated cheeks and moves to whisper into her audios, " I knew I was going to enjoy playing with you"

Jena sobs even more as he runs his hook over her inner thighs while his servo rubbed over the heated metal of her pelvic armor. Lockdown decided it was time to stop playing with her, he was just about to remove her pelvic armor-

When suddenly his comm link went off, he grumbles in annoyance and lifts his servo to answer it. There was a few moments of silence before Lockdown turned his attention back to her.

"Sorry sweetie I got take this call really quick. But don't worry we'll have more fun when I get back" Giving her a small wink much to Jena's disgust.

With that he got off of her and walked out of the room. Jena sighs with relief and sobs quietly to herself. Even though Lockdown left she still wasn't safe and there was nothing she could do.

'Help me someone" she thought as she prayed that someone would find her soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Contains minor sexual contact not possibly suited for those under 16**

The Autobots continued to search the city looking for Jena, but so far their search wasn't going very well. They had checked everywhere they could think of and asked anyone if they had seen her, but no one had since yesterday morning.

"Autobots report has anyone found any trace of Jena?" asked Optimus

"No" grumbles Ratchet

"Nothin Boss-bot" says Bumblebee

"Nope" Bulkhead says with a sigh

"I haven't found anything either." Prowl said in a bit of a sad tone

"Blitzwing, what about you?" Optimus asked

There was nothing, but silence

"Blitzwing respond"

There was still nothing

"Perhaps he turned off his comm link, he seem to be very upset after Jena had vanished." said Prowl

"You might be right, Prowl. We try to call him later for now everyone keep searching we'll find her one way or another." 

So the Autobots continued with their searches, meanwhile with Blitzwing...

He was suffering the worse of them all. How much more pain was he going to have to go through?

"This is all my fault; I should have been keeping a better watch on her." Icy says sadly

"Oh for Primus sakes! Stop beating yourself up its all our fault!" snaps Hothead

"Hothead is right. You can't take all the blame, we all should have tried harder to keep her safe." Random says

"If we can't find her, then I'm never going to forgive myself." Icy mumbles just so his brothers couldn't hear him

Just then there was a sharp pain in his spark causing his servos to fly up to his chassis. He grunts in pain as it seem to get worse and worse.

"What's happening?!" Asked Hothead

"I don't know" Replies Icy

"Getting sparkburn from drinking some spicy energon? Ah-hahahaha!" Random jokes

"Random! This is no time for jokes! You Idiot!" Hothead yells

"Hold on it seems the pain goes away whenever I move this way." Icy breaks their argument

"Perhaps it is trying to lead us somewhere"

"Well then follow it and find out!" Hothead grumbles

Blitzwing flies off toward the direction of which the pain in his chassis faded the closer he seem to get to his target. He just hoped that whatever the target was was something good. 

Back on Lockdown's Ship...

Jena still remained trapped to the table unable to break herself free. And what was even worse is that if she didn't find a way to get free soon then she knew Lockdown was going to finish what he almost started.

She tried one more attempt to break free, but it all seemed so hopeless. Jena hated this, she hated being captured, she hated being on this ship and most of all she hated Lockdown since he tired to rape her.

Jena's anger had reached it's boiling point so much that her optics actually started to glow even more then the usually did when she was using her powers. Then suddenly a ray of blue light shot right out of her optics.

Jena gasped and blinked a few times until her optics stopped glowing so much and stared at the slight dent she made in the ceiling.

_'That's new.'_ She thought

Jena soon realized that this new ability might be her ticket out of here. She looked down at the cable that held her right servo down and then tried to focus again on that sensation she just experienced. Her optics glowed brightly again and then blasted the ray of light right at the cable. After a little while she weakens the cable enough to rip her servo free, and then she did the same for the other one.

She needs to get her hands free for her plan to work; now all she need was to wait until Lockdown came back in. 

Meanwhile with Lockdown...

He was currently busy talking to Megatron.

"Bounty hunter have you retrieved what I asked for?"

"Yeah I got the fembot like you asked, but what's so special about her?"

"That fembot is actually the human that was around Blitzwing. But now it seems to turned into an Autobot."

"She's Blitzwing little human?"

"Yes you see over the last month I been spying on Blitzwing so that I can get revenge on him for betraying me. And since I know how much he cares for that girl, she'll make the perfect bait."

"How's that going to work?"

"Once Blitzwing finds out she's missing, he no doubt go looking for her. Then after he is away from the Autobots, you will find him and tell him if he wants her back he has to come to me first. Then after he shows up I'm going to make him an example of all those who dare betray me." Megatron voice takes a dangerous tone with the last sentence

"I see, then what happens to the femme?"

"She is of no use to me. Do with her as you please. I'll will call you later to check on your progress."

With that Megatron ended the transmission

Lockdown couldn't help, but smile not only was he going to get some upgrades for luring Blitzwing into Megatron's trap. But now he was going to be able to keep his little captive and do whatever he wanted to her. Speaking of his captive, she was probably getting lonely by now.

_'Time to go keep her company'_ He thought

Lockdown turned to head down the hall into the room where Jena saw still trapped. His servos itching to molest his little beauty again.

Jena listened closely as she heard the sound of Lockdown pedes coming down the hall. Normally she would be panicking, but she needs to stay strong if her plan was going to work.

Lockdown entered the room to see Jena still trapped on the table. He licked his lips; she looked so helpless and ripe for the taking. He climbed onto the table again and set back down on her.

"Miss me, darling?"

Jena didn't speak or turn to look at him

"Why so silent all of the sudden?" He stroked her cheek causing her to flinch away

Jena didn't want to flinch, but she had to make it look like she was still helpless otherwise he might noticed that her servos were free.

Lockdown was a little confused by her silent treatment, he kind of preferred when she was begging him to stop. Maybe she just a little persuasion.

He leans down to whisper in her audios, "I see you finally realized that no one going to save you. Once Megatron takes care of your friend, Blitzwing. You'll be all mine."

Jena's optics widens in shock slightly and turns to look at Lockdown with a scared and confused look.

"What are talking about?" she asks

Lockdown gives her a smug smirk, "You see sweetie, you're just bait to lure Blitzwing out so that Megatron can finish him off for betraying the Decepticons."

"Blitzwing won't fall for it." she snaps at him

"That were you're wrong, kid. Blitzwing cares about you so much he'll do anything if it means to keep you safe."

Jena glares at him while Lockdown just laughs and then plants a kiss on her unwilling mouth. Jena jerks her head away, but Lockdown continues to touch her.

"Get off of me you bastard!" Jena yells, but still waits for just the right moment to set her plan into work

"Feisty little femme aren't you? I like that" he chuckles and then jabs his hook into her hip causing Jena to hiss in pain

Lockdown get up to straddle her small waist causing Jena to tense up, "Ready for more, darling?", he gives her thigh a squeeze, then moves to cup her groin

Just as he was about to take off her pelvic armor, Jena raises her servos and blasts him with her powers. This surprised Lockdown, but didn't give him enough time to move out of the way. He ends up getting blasted back until he hit the wall with a grunt.

Jena cuts the last of the cables with her razor-sharp servos and then makes a mad dash out the door. Once she's outside she tries to fly, but it wasn't working very well so she decides to just run.

But she doesn't get very far since all of a sudden Lockdown seem to appear out of no where and tackles her to the ground. Pinning her servos above her head.

"Nice try, kid, but it will take more then your powers to escape me."

Lockdown uses his hook to rip her pelvic armor off causing Jena to scream slightly. But she tenses when she feels his hook trace the lining of her port.

"So beautiful and your all mine." Lockdown's voice laced with lust

"Blitzwing!!!" Jena cries in desperation

"Scream all you want, sweetie. No one can hear y-"

"Lockdown!!!"

Both of them look up in shock to see Blitzwing standing with a surprisley angry expression on his face. Even though Hothead wasn't the one in control.

"Well if it ain't old three-face."

"Lockdown release her at once!"

Lockdown gets off of Jena, but grabs her so that his good arm was wrapped around her keeping her arms down to her sides.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Hothead took Icy's place, "I'll will ripe you apart circuit by circuit!"

"Now you wouldn't dare attack me as long I've got her now would you?" Lockdown jabs his hook into her neck causing Jena to scream to prove his point

"You slagging coward! Let her go and fight me like a real mech!"

"Alright then" Lockdown shoves her away and prepares to fight Blitzwing

Jena lands on the ground with a grunt causing her vision and audios to go muffled to the sound to the two mechs fighting. But she managed to find her pelvic armor and put it back into place. Her systems start to go back to normal just enough to see that Blitzwing had gotten the upper hand. Lockdown looked out for the count.

Blitzwing looked about ready to finish him off, but Jena stands in his way.

"Jena, get out of the way!"

"Blitzwing stop you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do! Don't you realize what he was about to do to you! He has to pay!"

"I know what he almost did, but finishing him off make you no better then him. Please stop, let's just go home. Please?" she begs

Icy takes Hothead's place, "...You're right Jena lets go home"

She smiles a little at him, "Thanks Blitz, umm... you're going to have to carry me home... my... uh... flying powers aren't working so well.", her face turns slightly red

"I am ok with that." Though deep down Blitzwing was blushing as well

He picks her up in a bridal style form causing Jena to blush even more making her face just as red as Hothead's face. He lifts himself off the ground with Jena in his arms and they start to make the long trip back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Jena couldn't help but blush as Blitzwing had to carry her back home to the Autobot base. It was kind of an awkward moment for both of them, but Jena tried to make some conversation.

"Hey, Blitzwing"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know where to look for me when I was trapped?"

Blitzwing paused for a moment, but still continue to fly as he tried to answer her question. How was it he was able to find her? Did it have something to do with that pain in his spark? It did seem to vanish as soon as he found Jena. But why did that pain start anyway? Perhaps it has something to do with these strange feelings he had around Jena.

After thinking it through, Blitzwing decided it might be confusing for Jena if he told her about what happened.

"Call it...an instinct I suppose."

"I see"

They kind of kept quiet after that at least until they made it back to the base. Everyone was happy to see that Jena was alright. But they were shocked and started asking questions when she told them she had been on Lockdown's ship. But she didn't mention what he almost did to her, she felt they were probably worried enough for one day.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jena?" asked Optimus

"Guys, I'm fine really."

"Well let me run a few tests just to make sure." said Ratchet

Jena sighs, but she follows Ratchet to the medbay. She figured that if she let Ratchet run some test to show she was fine it would calm everyone's nerves more.

After almost an hour, Ratchet told everyone that he couldn't find anything wrong with Jena. Everyone seemed to sigh with relief. Jena went back into Sari's room where Sari tackled her leg, saying that she was happy that she was back. To make up for her worry, Jena spent the rest of the day with Sari and the others. She felt so happy to be with her friends again.

As night time came around, Jena finally got Sari to go to sleep by reading her a bedtime story. Though Jena wanted to go to sleep, she really didn't feel tired so she decided to go outside for a while. But this time she just flew herself up to the roof of the base--so that there wouldn't be a repeated incident or what happened in the park--and sat near the edge. It felt good to be able to fly again; she would have to thank Ratchet again for fixing her up.

Jena stared up at the starry sky until-

"Shouldn't you be in your berth?"

Jena turned quickly, but relaxed when she saw it was just Blitzwing

"I could ask you the same question."

Blitzwing came closer and then sat down next to Jena.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess I just have too much on my mind."

"It is understandable you've been through a lot."

"You said it."

"Why did you come out here?"

Jena turned to look at him, "I guess it's because when I was still human and I couldn't sleep. I would always come outside and just look at the moon and stars because it made me feel better."

Jena turned her attention back to the night sky, "It's really nice out ya know."

Blitzwing turned to see what she meant and she was right it was nice out. The sky was cleared of all clouds, the stars were out and the moon was full. It was so beautiful and yet when Blitzwing turned to the blue femme to say something to her, he found himself unable to speak.

The moonlight was bouncing off of Jena's brown metal skin and midnight blue armor making it shine with a brilliant luster. Her light blue eyes appeared to be glowing brightly in the dim dark, out shining any star in the sky. Blitzwing wondered if this is why humans believed in angels because to him, he was looking at one right now.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't gotta a lot to say, but there something about her. And you don't know way, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the femme~" Random started to sing his own version of "Kiss the Girl"

"Random, you idiot! Stop that singing this instant!" yelled Hothead

"You're just jealous because I'm much more romantic then you! Ah-hahahaha!"

"Shut Up!"

Hothead and Random continued to argue with each other. Icy almost laughed at Random's attempt to set the mood. But he still didn't draw his attention from the beautiful femme sitting next to him.

Jena continued to look at the sky until she noticed Blitzwing looking at her.

"Blitzwing, is something wrong?"

Blitzwing could feel his spark pulsing faster then ever. These strange feelings were to overwhelming for him to ignore. So he decided to take a chance. Blitzwing slowly started to lean closer towards Jena.

"Blitzwing..." Jena felt her voice caught in her throat, it came out barely above a whisper

Blitzwing stop with only about an inch separating them, heists for only a moment, then closed the last bit of distance, pressing his lips gently on hers.

'Blitzwing is...Blitzwing is kissing...me' Jena's mind was in a state of shock, his lips were cold against hers, but then again Icy was the one in control. She stayed completely still unsure about what to do.

Blitzwing sighs into the kiss slightly. Her lips were so soft and warm against his frigid ones. It felt so amazing to him.

Eventually Blitzwing pulled away to see Jena with a surprised look on her face. She reached up and touched her lips with her hand. Blitzwing's face fell; he felt he had made a horrible mistake.

"I'm sorry...I...I shouldn't have done that" Blitzwing stood up to leave

"Blitzwing..." Jena pulled on his servo, encouraging him to sit down again

Blitzwing sat down again and turned to apologize to her again. But before he could Jena pressed a kiss on his lips.

Blitzwing's optic widened in surprise, but he soon melted into the kiss. He only prayed to Primus that he wasn't dreaming. He snaked his arm around her slim waist to hold her closer to him.

Though at first Jena was surprised that Blitzwing had kissed her. It just seemed so strange; she thought he only sawed her as a friend. Since that how she always thought about him. But she remembered when Lockdown was about to rape her, how she desperately cried out for him, how she wished he was right there to save her. Then when he showed up, she was so overjoyed.

When he carried her back home, she felt so safe in his arms. Then when he kissed her, she felt something she felt so happy, happier then she had ever been in her whole life. Now here she was kissing her best friend.

Blitzwing's kiss was different then when Lockdown had kissed her. Lockdown's kiss was filled with too much possession and it scared Jena out of her skin. Blitzwing was much gentler; his kiss sent her mind into a haze. She put her arms around his neck, wanting the comfort and love he was offering her.

If only time could stop for just that one moment

Eventually they did pull away, but couldn't help but look at one another since a bright blush had overcome both of their faces.

"Nice job, Romeo hehehehe" Random giggled with glee

"It's about time" huffed Hothead, but deep down he was happy

"Hey Blitzwing"

Blitzwing turned his attention back to Jena, "Yes?"

"Are we going to tell the others about this?"

"Do you want to tell them?"

Jena bit her bottom lip, "Not now, but I do want to tell them later on."

He smiles softly at her, "I understand."

Jena suddenly let out a yawn, "I think its time I went to bed."

Blitzwing nods his head, "I agree"

They both fly down from the roof and head into the base

"Night Blitzwing"

Blitzwing grabs her servo and places a gentleman-like kiss on it, causing Jena to blush prettily, "Good Night, my lovely"

Jena blushes even more and then turns to head back into Sari's room. Blitzwing watches her leave before heading down the hall to his room.

After what had just happened tonight, Blitzwing started to think that maybe Primus didn't hate him after all.


End file.
